


Maybe I Like This Roller Coaster

by sagekilam



Category: One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: ???ish, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Liam - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Zayn, Sub Zayn Malik, Uhm, Zayn Malik - Freeform, actually is this even fluff?, angsty kinda, diet mtn dew, idk - Freeform, idk anymore, lana del rey - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, punk!liam, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagekilam/pseuds/sagekilam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn isn't sure Liam is really in love with him, so Liam has to remind him. Or in other words, literally Liam fucks Zayn to show him that his dick is still big and he still really loves Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Like This Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is seriously so short (2979 words to be exact). But I really wanted to get something up bc I haven't written in forver!! Plus this is for (one of) my twitter friends bc i love them so much :-) Whatever, enjoy this bullshit irk-

_"Do you think we'll be in love forever?"_  Zayn asked Liam hesitantly, and once it was said, it couldn't be taken back.

 

The two men were laying in bed, their limbs tangled together so that neither one could move away from the other. They were staring each other in the eyes, but Liam couldn't find the words to reply. They were playing twenty questions, but after several questions solely about his penis, Liam found it fair to be surprised by his boyfriend's latest inquisition. Zayn's eyes looked so cloudy, the normal golden-brown color had become a dull tan, and Liam knew Zayn was about to cry. 

 

"Hey- hey, babe? No, please don't cry," Liam cooed, hugging Zayn's face to his chest. He wrapped his arms around the boy's head and frowned.

 

That didn't stop Zayn, though. Liam could feel the light heaving and shifting of Zayn's chest, and even though his face was hidden and nuzzled into Liam, the man could still hear the gentle weeping. Liam squeezed him and sighed. Liam is well aware that their relationship is not the most conventional, but he thought that by now Zayn understood that Liam loved him with all his heart- no matter what. He got a tattoo of the boy on his back, for fuck's sake! Zayn pulled back after a couple minutes to glance up at Liam, and the man's heart fell in to his stomach. Zayn had tears streaming down his face still, and some stains printed in to his tan cheeks. The scruff on Zayn's face was slightly damp now, and shining under the weak light of the hotel lamp. Liam really cares for Zayn- he  _does-_ but it was becoming evident that Zayn wasn't as strong as he led on in the beginning. This life- being dragged around the country on a motorcycle, staying in hotels, and never having permanent settlement- it just wasn't for Zayn. Not at all. And, in a sense, Liam knew that from the beginning. If the man was able to be completely honest with himself he would be able to admit that it was Zayn's obvious innocence that attracted him; Liam loved the fact that they were in such stark contrast with each other, and yet they still pieced together perfectly. At least, he  _thought_  they were perfect. Zayn's lips were trembling, and Liam wanted to say something, but Zayn spoke up first.

 

"New York City is a big place. I see how guys look at you in the club. You could do so much better than me. Plus, I'm only 17 and you could get in troub-"

 

"How the fuck can you say that? I love you more than anything in this entire world!! You are literally the only thing I see in this city! You know that, baby boy," Liam sighed again, but his words were genuine- full of love- and Zayn could easily hear it.

 

But he still trailed his frail fingers over Liam's chiseled pecks, chewing his bottom lip lightly. "Remind me?" Zayn mumbled, staring Liam right in his eyes. 

 

Liam smirked, knowing exactly what Zayn needed. Liam reached down and rubbed a hand over Zayn's smooth thigh. Liam had touched Zayn like this plenty times before (and in much deeper places, he might add), but Zayn was still shaking beside Liam. For some reason everything felt like it had been reset. Zayn felt like he was laying in bed next to a leather clad stranger again, and this was their first time. Zayn whimpered when Liam's hand slipped past his pink undies. The long fingers were dancing over the skin of Zayn's entrance, and Zayn was clenching at Liam's bicep and nodding, letting him know that it was definitely what he wanted. Liam chuckled lightly and then slowly dipped his middle finger in to the boy. He was knuckle deep when Zayn's hand was suddenly on is crotch. Liam's eyes widened, oddly surprised by Zayn's hand, but he quickly relaxed and went back to thrusting his finger slowly inside the boy. Zayn was rubbing the man's bulge and whimpering in to his neck, grinding up against Liam's leg in a futile attempt to gain friction on his own boyhood. Liam tilted Zayn's head up with his free hand and brought their lips together. He slipped another finger in to Zayn, somehow still impossibly tight, and Zayn couldn't help but start to pant. The kiss was sloppy and full of hot breath, but Zayn could still feel the love radiating off of Liam; nothing was rushed, and every detail was focused in on Zayn- this was his night.

 

"More," Zayn whined in to the kiss, and Liam was very ready to comply.

 

He sat up on the bed and moved the boy with him so that he was sitting on his lap, facing him. He began to kiss him again when Zayn moved his head away, blushing a light pink color. Liam furrowed his eyebrows, moving Zayn's face so that they were staring at each other again. 

 

"I wanna do it.." Zayn swallowed thickly, hesitating to make his request.

 

"Yeah, baby? Tell me. However you want tonight," Liam mumbled in between kisses to Zayn's chest and neck.

 

"I want you to fuck me against the wall, daddy," Zayn was blushing a dark red now, and he thought his head was going to melt from the heat if Liam didn't reply soon.

 

Zayn couldn't look Liam in the eyes, so he couldn't see that his teeth were sinking in to his lip to keep himself from literally ravaging the boy. "Wh-Whatever you want, baby boy," Liam's voice cracked when he spoke, but his grip didn't loosen on Zayn's hips, and his cock was pulsing in his briefs. Zayn had to move Liam's arms away from his body so that he could stand up. He walked across the room to the empty wall of the motel room. Zayn was still blushing, but he turned around and slowly wiggled out of his undies. Liam licked his lips at Zayn's cute, little perky bum being exposed to him, and the fact that Zayn was still crossing his arms behind his back to keep himself from being so vulnerable. Liam could get off on just watching Zayn wait for Liam, but he could tell the boy was getting antsy, so he stood up and swiftly made his way across the room. Zayn turned back around as Liam approached, taking note that Liam's large semi was swinging in front of him as he walked, his briefs laying in the dust behind him. Zayn gulped, because he was realizing just how wide the size difference was between them. Liam's arm was resting against the wall by Zayn's head, and Liam was staring down at Zayn from above, features dark and almost too masculine. Zayn took a shaky breath, taking in Liam's musky scent and shivering.

 

"I... Uh.." Zayn didn't know how to initiate this, but he sure as hell knew he wanted it. The two were just staring at each other (it seemed to be something they did a lot), and if it wasn't for Liam tilting Zayn's head up and bringing them in to a kiss again, they would have stood there all night. Zayn was standing slightly on his tippy toes, and he giggled in to the kiss because it was even difficult for him to reach down and try to work Liam's cock as they made out. He did, however, and Liam found it anything but funny. His entire body was screaming at him to just destroy Zayn- to consume the boy in his entirety, chew him up, and spit him out a new person- but he knew he had to control himself. He couldn't help but moan deeply when Zayn's small hands attempted to jack him off, though, and his legs would occasionally shudder when Zayn's palm would tease the tip of his cock. 

 

Liam felt his hands were just awkwardly flopping around, so he pulled back and sucked on his own two digits for just a moment before delving them down and pressing them inside Zayn. He was even tighter in this position, just standing, and he was taking it like a champ. They had resumed their kiss but it wasn't much of one, as Zayn was becoming a mess already.

 

"Okay, I'm ready daddy," Zayn said in nothing more than a whisper, but Liam definitely heard him.

 

He dashed across the room, leaving Zayn for only a moment to grab a small bottle of clear lube. He dripped a generous amount on his swollen cock and groaned as he stroked himself to coat his whole length. He jogged back over and glanced down at Zayn.

 

"How do you wanna do this, baby?" Liam asked breathily. 

 

"Up. I wanna be up," Zayn nodded.

 

Liam nodded back, cupping his hands under Zayn's thighs and very easily lifting him. so that his bum was right where it needed to be. Liam fumbled for just an instant before his cock was lined up with Zayn, and he was staring the boy directly in his eyes, noticing that the golden sparkle in his orbs had returned. He smiled to himself and pushed in gently. Zayn's head leaned back and his mouth fell open in a silent "O." Liam was half way in when Zayn started whimpering loudly, pushing against Liam's abs and shaking his head. Liam pulled out with a loud groan, and Zayn fell back to his feet on the ground.

 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Liam asked frantically. 

 

Zayn shook his head. "S-Sorry, daddy. J-Just... Just give me a second," He breathed.

 

Liam's cock was leaking precum, red and rock solid, and Zayn had to steal a look down at the ten inches. He bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot before he nodded, and Liam was hoisting him up again. Liam was even gentler this time, pushing in so slow that the pleasure shooting up his cock was almost antagonizing. After what felt like hours and several moans later, Liam was sheathed completely in Zayn, and his legs were shaking, trying to keep them both standing while his body absorbed the pleasure. Zayn was completely silent. His eyes were squeezed shut and the only sound he was making was the occasional sigh of pleasure.

 

"C-Can I..?" Liam placed his forehead against Zayn's.

 

"Y-Yes- yes please!" Zayn reached up and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck.

 

Liam immediately pulled out, only half way, before he thrust back in to Zayn. Every thrust was slow and deep, and pressed in to Zayn with force and meaning. Zayn's head fell slack, back against the wall, and he was moaning loudly in to the ceiling. Liam's thrusts came with a grunt each time, and made Zayn's skin crawl with goosebumps. He always loved hearing Liam loose it. It was slightly different this time, though, because Zayn could tell everything Liam was doing- every touch, every glance, every breath- was purposeful and all for him. Liam lifted Zayn just barely and shifted his feet so that his toes were almost touching the wall. The two were pressed  _so damn close_  together and Zayn sounded like he was hyperventilating as Liam angled his thrusts upward in to the teen.

 

"I've never met someone so pretty," Liam complimented as he began to move again. Zayn blushed, and just nodded, focused more on Liam's girth.

 

Zayn's back was being pressed up the wall with every bump now, and he was becoming hypersensitive to every punch and poke at his prostate. "Leeeeeyuuum," Zayn cried out, and his own cock twitched to life. He spurted out two long stripes of white across his own stomach, and then splashed a few drops on Liam's chest. "D-Daddy! Liam.... Oh fuck, Leeyuumm.." Zayn was groaning, still feeling the concentrated pleasure of his orgasm. 

 

"I love you s'much, baby boy. I love you, I love you, I love you," Liam murmured.

 

But Liam wasn't finished yet, and he was fucking in to Zayn mercilessly. Zayn was nearly screaming, and Liam had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from waking the guests just a thin wall away from them. Zayn was furrowing his eyebrows as he finally glanced at Liam; he hadn't even realized he hadn't been looking at him until he finally did. The man was so concentrated, and  _so sweaty_ \- ick. He was staring down at where he was entering and re-entering and re-entering Zayn, holding his own bottom lip in a firm grip beneath his teeth. His abs were shining beautifully with the fall of sweat down his torso, but his face wasn't nearly as damp. Zayn followed the very few drops of perspiration that bobbled on Liam's brow every time he moved in to Zayn. His eyes had darkened considerably, just like they always do, and Zayn was reminded of how toxic Liam really is. It was too bad that Zayn could never get enough.

 

"You feel that baby? You feel my love?" Liam panted in a raspy voice.

 

Zayn was eating up every sweet word Liam spoke, but the burning sensation that was growing in his thighs was starting to really hurt- to  _really_  become noticeable. Zayn couldn't help hold himself up anymore, and as his thighs shook and he crumpled in to Liam, the man let a damn-near pornographic moan erupt from his throat. His abs were pressed against Zayn's wet chest, and his cock was shoved balls deep within Zayn, far past bottoming-out. He lifted his tilted head to just gaze deep in to Zayn's eyes, and Zayn was almost uncomfortable with how explicit and defined every pulse of Liam's orgasm was filling his insides. Zayn could feel everything- how Liam's swollen cock was leaking inside him, how Liam was still very subtly thrusting in to him, and how even then the most evident part of Liam showing was his immense love for Zayn. Liam's eyes were their deep, milky brown again, and Zayn could just dive in and sink to the bottom of that chocolaty pool. 

 

"Do you have your answer?" Liam panted out.

 

"You're no good for me," Zayn replied breathlessly-  _truthfully_ \- and Liam's own breath caught in his throat. But Zayn giggled lighlty and kissed Liam's cheek. "But I'm desperately in love with you. What's a boy without his daddy?" And Zayn could feel Liam's cock twitch inside him from the sound of his words.

 

"I love you so fucking much," Liam said for possibly the millionth time, but Zayn accepted it lovingly. 

 

Zayn was the one to lean forward and press their lips together this time. The two were jagged pieces that would never be placed together in any "normal" circumstance, but if you really shifted and turned and shoved them both in to place, they made the most gorgeous picture. It's the only way Zayn could describe them both working together, so he went with it, and he fell in love with everything they are. Zayn pulled away from the kiss and smiled brightly at Liam. A dazzling- no- _heart-stopping_  smile was returned. 

 

Liam was pulling out then, very damn slow, and Zayn whimpered when his semi flopped from Zayn. Liam let Zayn back down to his feet, but he just fell over in to Liam's arms when he tried to stand. Liam chuckled and picked him up, walking him back over to the bed and placing him down gently. He walked to the small bathroom and grabbed a couple towels before returning. He wiped Zayn off delicately, and intricately, making sure he was completely clean before he even began to work himself over. Zayn turned over lazily in bed and reached for the nightstand. He grabbed a warm can of Diet Mtn. Dew from where it had already left a ring in the wood, and sat up in bed. He popped the top open with a  _hissss_  and brought it to his lips. He swallowed it down quickly and then turned the can in his palm, glancing at the pretty letters printed on the front.

 

"What're you thinking about?" Liam asked quietly, climbing in to bed after he had slipped a pair of sweats on. He smiled because he could feel that Zayn was still naked, and he loved that the boy always slept like that. Liam probably hadn't realized it before, or fully accepted it, but there are a lot of things he loves about Zayn. There wasn't an answer for a few minutes, though, and Liam raised a brow. "You know I love you, right? Forever and ever," Liam assured.

 

Zayn nodded quickly and pecked Liam on the cheek. "Of course! I just forgot how much I hate Diet Mountain Dew!"


End file.
